Kazuya's Tagebuch
by tombraidergirl
Summary: Hier könnt Ihr nachlesen, was Kazuya während des 4. King of Iron Fist Tournaments in sein Tagebuch schreibt. Achtung, nicht ernst gemeint.
1. 1 Tag

**Vorwort:** Diese "Story" ist nicht ganz ernst gemeint also nehmt es bitte auch nicht zu ernst. Ich halte mich hier nicht so ganz an die Charakterzüge von allen, aber es war der Story dienlich.  
Alle hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören Namco, nicht mir!  
Jan hat parallel das Tagebuch von Paul geschrieben. Ich habe das für Ihn auch hier auf eingestellt.

* * *

**Erster Tag**

**Liebes Tagebuch,**

Es ist so weit, der Alte hat mal wieder nen Schuss im Hirn. Er veranstaltet wieder ein King of Iron Fist Tournament. Das vierte. Ja, es gab ein drittes, aber keine Sau hat mir was gesagt. Tja, was soll ich sagen, der dumme Paul war im Finale und hat dort gegen so ein komisches True Ogre Ding verloren. Typisch.

Jedenfalls hat der Alte diesmal sein ganzes Vermögen auf's Spiel gesetzt. Und das zieht sie natürlich alle wie die Geier an. Der Grund für das Tournament ist denen wahrscheinlich gar nicht bekannt, oder auch egal. Er ist scharf auf das Teufelsgen. Ich weiß, dass es eine Falle ist, aber das ist mir egal. Was will er denn gegen mich tun? Nagut, sein schlechter Geschmack was Kleidung anbelangt könnte mich schon fast umhauen. Trägt der doch neuerdings die Pampers. Naja und ansonsten hat er immer noch das gammelige Ding mit dem Tigerkopf. Sag Ihm mal endlich einer, dass Tiger-Motive seit 20 Jahren out sind!!! Wenn der länger wartet sind die wieder modern.

Ich muss höllisch aufpassen, dass der Alte sich nicht den Panz schnappt. Angeblich soll der ja mein Sohn sein. Wenn das wahr ist - Jun hat behauptet, sie würde die Pille nehmen - dann hat er wohl mein Gen geerbt und der Alte darf ihn nicht erwischen.

Jedenfalls sind auch die ganzen Bekloppten wieder da, allen voran Paul. Paul kann ich ja leiden. Ständig fleht er, dass ich ihn verhauen soll. Ich habe da echt keine Lust mehr drauf. Wenn ich glauben darf, was Nina die olle Tratschtante erzählt hat, hatte der ja was mit dem Sohn vom Law. Sohn, wirst Du Dich fragen, Tagebuch... Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Der ist jedenfalls nicht dabei, was wohl heißt, dass _ich_ Pauls volle Aufmerksamkeit habe. Gruselig! Apropos voll. Marshall Law ist aber wieder dabei. Der war beim dritten Tournament auch nicht da. Dem haben sie zwar davon erzählt, aber der war die ganze Zeit im Vollrausch und hat es verpasst.

Ja richtig, Nina erwähnte ich schon, die haben sie eingefroren und wieder aufgetaut, die ist noch genauso alt wie früher. Aber sie erinnert sich an nix. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Aber dann würde sie wenigsten nicht immer mit mir flirten.

Da fällt mir doch direkt der Lee ein. Der hat großartig angekündigt, dass er nicht kommt. Aber dann war er plötzlich doch da. Mit violetten Haaren, und Sonnenbrille. Glaubt der dass Ihn keiner erkennen würde. Oder ist das nur eine Masche um sich Paul und Law vom Hals zu halten? Naja, dann hat es ja funktioniert. Jedenfalls sieht er aus wie Michael Jackson. Er nennt sich jetzt Violet. Jaja, Lee war schon immer so kreativ. Und er hat einen Roboter gebaut. Idiot! Und der heißt Combot. Wahrscheinlich von Combat und Robot... aber wie gesagt, er war schon immer so kreativ.

Yoshimitsu und King sind auch immer noch auf dem Verkleidungstrip. Da ist der Lee ja in guter Gesellschaft. Was wollen die eigentlich immer noch hier? Haben die noch nicht genug Schläge bekommen?

Genau wie der Lei, Superbulle Lei... Vor 20 Jahren wollte er schon die Finger nicht von der Jun lassen. Und dann hatte er die Finger an der Michelle. Und heute macht er sich an deren Tochter ran, da sollte er lieber erstmal prüfen, wer der Vater ist. Naja, aber es ist ja einfacher zu behaupten, die wäre von mir. Aber davon wüsste ich was. Jun wollte Michelle zwar mitschleppen auf das erste Date, aber das habe ich der ausgetrieben.

Die ganzen anderen Typen die jetzt hier sind, sind für mich neu. Manche waren wohl schon beim dritten Tournament dabei... Die kenn ich nicht, die interessieren mich nicht.

Zwei Kontakte hatte ich mit denen schon. Erst quatscht mich dieser rothaarige Koreaner an. Nennt mich Kazama und erzählt mir, dass er mich diesmal verhauen würde. Der dachte wohl ich wäre Jin, nachdem ich dann die Sonnenbrille abgenommen habe, war auch die Frage geklärt. Verdammt praktisch das Teufelsgen. Dann war da dieses komische Mädel, auch rothaarig - muss an der Farbe liegen - die immer mit der seltsamen Freundin von meinem angeblichen Sohn rumläuft... die fragte mich, ob ich nicht letztens in so nem Hollywood Film mitgespielt hätte. Auch hier hat das Abnehmen der Sonnenbrille Ruhe geschaffen.


	2. 2 Tag

  
  
**Kommentar:** Der zweite Tag ist recht kurz. Keine Sorge, alle anderen Tage werden länger. ;-)  


* * *

  


**Zweiter Tag**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Heute war der erste Tag des Tournaments. Mir haben die die blöde Tucke mit dem Silikon vorgesetzt. Die war langweilig. Ich weiß nicht, was sonst passiert ist, wahrscheinlich hat irgendwer gewonnen und irgendwer verloren ist mir aber auch egal. Morgen wird ausgelost, gegen wen ich als nächstes kämpfen muss. Das ist wahrscheinlich spannender als alles was heute passiert ist.   
  
Mein komischer Sohn rennt die ganze Zeit im lila Anzug rum, mit der Kapuze im Gesicht. Vielleicht will er auch nicht erkannt werden?! Alle bekloppt hier.  
  
Achja, etwas ist heute doch passiert. Der blöde Teufel hat rebelliert, aber mit den neuesten Erkenntnissen der G-Corporation weiß ich ja, was da zu tun ist, also war der Zirkus sehr schnell zu Ende. Jetzt gehe ich erstmal was Essen. Ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist, aber es scheint so als hätte ich Nina zu was eingeladen.  
  



	3. 3 Tag

  
  
**Kommentar:** Hm, der dritte Tag bezieht sich auf Tagebucheinträgen von Paul... Ihr solltet das vielleicht immer Tageweise im wechsel lesen.  


* * *

  


**Dritter Tag**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Ich komme gerade von der Auslosung zurück. Jetzt muss ich auch noch gegen die komische Julia kämpfen, bald hab ich die Weiber alle auf die Matte geschickt.  
  
Was mich an Nina erinnert.  
  
"Ja, die hätte das auch gerne gehabt."  
  
"Halt die Klappe und lass mich schreiben..." Also Nina... mit der war ich ja gestern Abend essen... Die hat mich über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auf dem Laufenden gehalten, und jetzt wüsste ich doch fast, wer gestern gewonnen hat, wenn ich zugehört hätte.  
  
"Aber Du hast ja die ganze Zeit auf ihre..."  
  
"Halt jetzt das Maul!" habe ich jedenfalls nicht... denke nichts Falsches von mir, liebes Tagebuch.  
  
"Wenn Du das nicht hast, warum hast Du dann nicht zugehört?"  
  
Ok, liebes Tagebuch, ich muss mich mal gerade um **jemanden** kümmern. Tschüss  


**Noch mal Dritter Tag**

  
  
**Liebes Dingens,**  
  
Da bin ich wieder, liebes Tagebuch. Mir ist soooo langweilig. Ich glaube ich gehe gleich einkaufen.  
  
Also gut... was ist passiert, seit ich weg war? Ich habe "Violet" an der Hotelrezeption getroffen. - Warum wohne ich noch gleich im Hotel? Richtig, ich wollte Jin im Auge behalten. - Jedenfalls hat sich Lee mir als Violet vorgestellt. Ich habe mich ihm dann als Jin vorgestellt. Das hat ihn scheinbar so verwirrt, dass er dann Tschüss Lee zu mir sagte. Total gespaltene Persönlichkeit.  
  
"I sais we kill them."   
  
"Halts Maul."  
  
Beim Mittagessen habe ich dann Nina getroffen, die hat mir wieder dies und das erzählt. Von Hwoar... ah fuck... Bob der mit Paul Streit hat. Lei, der dem Jin vors Waschbecken gekotzt hat. Und Law der sein Motorrad poliert hat. Wen interessiert das schon? Ich habe jedenfalls die Zeit genutzt zu überlegen, ob ich mir lieber ein lilanes oder ein dunkelblaues Hemd kaufen soll, und ob ich doch lieber eine andere Sonnenbrille nehme.   
  
Wenn diese komische Mahiro mich noch mal Neo nennt, bring ich die um.  
  
"I sais we kill sem."  
  
"Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder an. Und das heißt them nicht sem."  
  
Achja, erwähnte ich schon, dass der Lei die ganze Zeit hinter Nina herläuft? Der lernt es einfach nicht. Wenn der das nicht lässt, breche ich ihm alle Knochen. Obwohl, wenn das so weiter geht macht das der komische Boxer. Dann muss ich halt den vermöbeln. Ist mir auch egal.  
  
Was mich an den komischen Wrestler erinnert. Der hat wohl irgendwo sein Ding reingesteckt, wo das nicht hin sollte, jedenfalls hat er wohl solche Schmerzen, dass er, laut Nina, das ganze Hotel zusammengebrüllt hat. Ich habe nix gehört. Hier oben ist es schön ruhig. Fast zu ruhig. Mir ist langweilig und ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls einkaufen. Sonst habe ich morgen zum Kampf nix zum anziehen.   
Dritter Tag die dritte Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Da bin ich wieder. Ich war gerade einkaufen. Dort habe ich Lee getroffen, der hatte ein lila Rüschenhemd in der Hand, was mich dazu veranlasste doch das dunkelblaue Hemd zu kaufen. Zusätzlich habe ich noch ein navy-blaues, ein königs-blaues, ein mittle-blaues, ein hell-blaues und ein schwarz-blaues Hemd gekauft. Jedenfalls sagte der Lee 'Hallo Bryan' zu mir. Wer zum Henker ist Bryan? Diese Frage beschäftigt mich schon den ganzen Tag... Muss ich gleich Nina fragen. Jedenfalls habe ich 'Hallo Sting' geantwortet.   
Dann war ich im Schuhladen. Dort habe ich rote, blaue und weiße Nike Turnschuhe gekauft und auch noch die schwarzen von Adidas.   
  
Und Noch mal Dritter Tag Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Ja, ich bin's schon wieder... Heute ist viel passiert. Also die Nina hat mir erklärt, wer Bryan ist. Der Bryan ist ein Valley Tutu Kämpfer oder so... Der hat mal irgendwann gegen den Jin gekämpft und verloren und seitdem will er sich am Alten rächen und den in den Vulkan werfen. Achnein, das mit dem Vulkan habe ich gesagt.... Jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt, wer Bryan ist.   
Beim Buffet jedenfalls ist mir so ein komischer Gorilla in die Quere gekommen, der nannte sich Marduk, fragte mich, wer ich wäre. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich wäre der Teufel. Fand der cool, nicht so cool fand er als ich ihm seine Haare weggeflemmt habe. Morgen wird der wohl mit Glatze kämpfen.   
So, jetzt muss ich aber meine Einkäufe in den Schrank räumen, Nina wollte noch vorbeikommen. Ich hoffe die labert nicht wieder so viel.   
  



	4. 4 Tag

  
  
**Kommentar:**   


* * *

  


**Vierter Tag**

  
  
**Hallo Tagebuch,**  
  
Gleich muss ich gegen Julia kämpfen. Ich bin total nervös... Ich bin so gar nicht vorbereitet... Ich finde meine Sonnenbrillen Kollektion nicht!!!!  


**Vierter Tag etwas später**

  
  
**Hallo, liebes Tagebuch,**  
da bin ich wieder. Der Kampf war die reinste Katastrophe. Erst musste ich ohne Sonnenbrille kämpfen, und dann hat sich auch noch eine Strähne aus meinen perfekt gestylten Haaren gelöst. Und die Schuhe muss ich jetzt wohl auch noch putzen lassen, dieser blöde Sandstaub. Wer ist auch die Idee gekommen am Strand zu kämpfen. Die Sonne hat mir jedenfalls so ohne Sonnenbrille Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Und dann ist dieses blöde Ökoweib auch noch so von links nach rechts und zurück getänzelt, immer so, dass ich in die Sonne schauen musste. Da habe ich Ihr an den blöden Haaren gezogen. Wenn will ich mit der ruinierten Frisur nicht alleine da stehen.  
  
So und jetzt suche ich meine Sonnenbrillen.  


**Vierter Tag Abends**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Ich war heute mit Nina die anderen Kämpfe anschauen. War besser als vor Langeweile zu sterben.  
  
Miharu hat gegen den King gekämpft. Vor dem Kampf ist sie mir noch über den Weg gelaufen. Sie hat mich mit großen Augen angeschaut, debil gegrinst und 'Hallo Neo' gehaucht. *Kopf schüttel* Den Kampf hat sie irgendwie gewonnen, aber das mit dem Ding vom King habe ich ja schon erzählt. Das hat Miharu jedenfalls schamlos ausgenutzt. Nach dem Kampf ist sie dann von der mit den affigen Zöpfen angebrüllt worden. Wusste gar nicht, dass die das Ding vom King interessiert, aber kein Wunder, wenn sich mein dämlicher Sohn rar macht und nur unter der Kapuze hervorschaut dann schaut sich das Mädel halt nach was anderem um.  
  
Dann hat jedenfalls noch der Law gegen den Bryan gekämpft. Von dem Valley Tutu Kampfstil habe ich nicht viel gesehen. Darauf hin habe ich bei Nina nachgefragt. Die hat mich angebrüllt und gefragt, ob ich ihr nie zuhören würde, dann hat sie mir erklärt, das der mit dem Vale Tudo Kampfstil - und da hat sie drauf bestanden, dass das so heißt - jedenfalls wäre das der Steve. Während Marduk, Du weißt schon, der Typ vom Buffet, eigentlich tot ist, und Bryan ist der, der mal gegen Jin verloren hat. Nur das mit dem Vulkan, dass hat Nina eingesehen, dass ich das bin. Jedenfalls war der Law so besoffen, das er verloren hat. Law ist mir sympathisch, der hat keine blöde Hintergrundgeschichte, der ist nur immer blau.   
  
Dann hat die blöde Silikon Tante gegen den Steve gekämpft. Auch hier habe ich keine Vale Tudo Kampfstil gesehen. Nina hat dann wütend um sich geschlagen, mich als Arschloch beschimpft und gefragt ob ich taub wäre, oder wirklich nie zuhören würde. Sie hat mir dann noch mal erklärt, dass doch der Marduk der Vale Tudo Heini ist. Steve ist der Boxer... Aber wen interessiert das schon. Jedenfalls ist Nina hübsch, wenn sie sauer ist. Der Steve und die Christie haben dann jedenfalls 30 Minuten aneinander vorbei geschlagen bzw. in Christies Fall getreten, bis diese plötzlich mal aus dem Dreck aufgestanden ist und der Steve ihr die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen hat, dann hat sie geknatscht, weil ihre aufgespritzten Lippen verrutscht waren. So war auch der Kampf zu Ende. Nina ist jetzt jedenfalls sauer und redet nicht mehr mit mir, fein, muss ich auch nicht zuhören.  
  



	5. 5 Tag

  
  


**Fünfter Tag**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch...**  
  
Ich komme gerade vom Frühstück. Miharu hat mich heute mal ausnahmsweise nicht Neo genannt, aber als das komische Mädel mit den Zöpfen mit dem Bob an der Hand vorbei kam, hat sie sich mir an den Hals geworfen. Herjeh... Gut das Nina nicht da war. Die hätte wieder eine Szene gemacht. Ich kann doch gar nix dafür. Jedenfalls würde die wieder ohne Ende labern und mich dann schlagen, wenn ich wieder nicht zugehört habe.  
  
Apropos Nina. Die habe ich also beim Frühstück getroffen, die wollte mich wohl testen. Sagte die doch plötzlich zu mir "Achja übrigens, ich habe den Auftrag Dich umzubringen." Und dann hat sie wieder gebrüllt ich würde nie zuhören, weil ich nicht reagiert habe. Wie soll man denn da reagieren? Ich bin das doch gewohnt, dass die mich umbringen will, das war doch vor 20 Jahren schon so. Naja, jedenfalls meinte sie dann, dass das ein Scherz gewesen wäre. Vielleicht sollte ich mal Heihachi fragen, ob das mit dem Vulkan auch nur ein Scherz war.  
  
Wie auch immer, ich werde jetzt mal schauen gehen, gegen welchen Schwachkopf ich als nächstes muss.   
  


**Fünfter Tag Nachmittags**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Also heute Vormittag war ja nun diese verdammte Auslosung. Ich glaube die wollen mich hier verarschen. Ich muss schon wieder gegen eines der Weiber... gegen Miharu... Die ist den ganzen Vormittag hysterisch rumgelaufen und hat gebrüllt "Ich muss gegen Neo kämpfen, ich muss gegen Neo kämpfen" *Kopf schüttel* Naja, wenigstens hat sie sich den Hundeblick heute mal gespart.  
  
Jedenfalls war ich dann mit Nina, man muss ja auf dem Laufenden sein, die anderen Kämpfe ansehen, musste heute mal sein. Ich muss ja schließlich wissen, was das Blag macht.  
  
Also Jin hat gegen den Law gekämpft. Im Sumpfloch. Jedenfalls war Law wieder sternhagelvoll. Der ist irgendwann in der Pfütze gelandet und nicht wieder aufgestanden bis sich der Paul und der Lei gestritten haben wer ihn herauszerren darf.  
  
Naja, bei der Gelegenheit haben wir uns dann auch noch Ling gegen Combot angesehen. Die Ling hat der Maschine in die Teile getreten und da hat die sich ausgeschaltet und hat sich nicht mehr bewegt. Violetta hat dann geknatscht wie ein Schlosshund. Alle krank.  
  
Beim Mittagessen hat Nina mich wieder angebrüllt, dass ich nie zuhören würde, vor lauter Aufregung hat sie sogar vergessen mir was zu erzählen... wie soll ich dann bitte zuhören? Naja, jedenfalls war sie niedlich. Aber dann hat sie mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst und ist abgedampft.  
  
Miharu habe ich auch getroffen, aber die hat einen großen Bogen um mich gemacht. Der Marduk übrigens auch. Langsam kennen die mich.   
  


**Fünfter Tag Abends**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Nun habe ich mir auch den Kampf Heihachi gegen Paul angeschaut. Was man so Kampf nennen kann. Der Paul war wohl total bekifft. Jedenfalls hat er immer wild mit den Armen gefuchtelt und sich über Fledermäuse beklagt. Dreimal hat der dem Alten an den Haaren gezogen, weil er behauptet, dass dort eine Fledermaus säße. Also bitte, der Kerl ist seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr schwarz sondern grau. Jedenfalls hat der Paul den Alten ganz schön genervt, aber der Alte hat den Paul nie zu packen bekommen, weil der die ganze Zeit Fledermäuse gejagt hat. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass der Alte den in den Schwitzkasten genommen und kräftig gebrutzelt hat.  
  
Nina hat berichtet, dass die Julia den Paul abgefüllt hat, weil sie ihn ins Bett kriegen will. Die Frau weiß über alles Bescheid, die hat zu viel Zeit. Aber sie redet wieder mit mir. Also sie redet und ich höre (nicht) zu. Jetzt gehe ich jedenfalls runter zu ihr und raube ihr etwas von ihrer kostbaren Zeit.   
  



	6. 6 Tag

  
  


**Sechster Tag, Morgens**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch...**  
  
Ich war mit Nina im Bett. Sie ist nicht nur im Kämpfen besser als Anna. Und immerhin, sie hat mal für längere Zeit die Klappe gehalten.   
  
Heute Morgen beim Frühstück war das wieder nicht mehr der Fall. Sie hat soviel Gerüchte verbreitet, dass mein Kopf sich noch total dreht. Wo hatte die das alles her? Ich meine, ich bin gestern erst um 4 da weg und beim Frühstück war es 9.30. Naja, da weiß ich ja schon, was ich heute Abend zu erwarten habe. Miharu wird schwer erschüttert sein - ach die muss eh gegen mich kämpfen, die hat eh nen scheiß Tag. Jin wird vermutlich mit der "du hast das Andenken meiner Mutter.. blabla"-Nummer kommen. Und Steve und Lei werden versuchen mich mit Blicken zu töten. Viel Erfolg Jungs, Vorsicht dass ich nicht zurück schaue.   
  
  


**Sechster Tag, Nachmittags**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch...**  
  
Der Kampf gegen Miharu war einigermaßen erträglich. Das neue Haargel ist echt besser. Diesmal war ich auch auf den blöden Strand vorbereitet. Warum erwische ich eigentlich immer den Strand? Jedenfalls hatte ich die Sonnenbrille dabei und ich hatte diesmal nur meine Karate Hose an. Barfuss geht das auf dem Sand eh viel besser und wir wissen ja, wie gerne Miharu an Sachen zieht, siehe King, da wollte ich mit meinem Hemd keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Auf den Gürtel habe ich auch gleich verzichtet. Außerdem, wenn schon am Ende des Tages alle darüber tratschen, wo mein Luxuskörper die Nacht verbracht hat, dann sollen sie wenigstens wissen, wovon sie reden.  
  
Jedenfalls war der Kampf recht kurz. Ich habe mich direkt auf Miharu gestürzt und sie zu Boden gebracht. Ich habe es dann nicht übers Herz gebracht sie ins Gesicht zu schlagen, verdammt, manchmal sollte ich vielleicht doch dem Teufel die Kontrolle überlassen, scheiß Mitleid. Naja, ich habe sie dann aufstehen lassen und habe sie dann mit einem Hüftwurf in den Sand befördert. Als sie dann noch mal aufgestanden ist, wollte ich einen Stonehead folgen lassen, aber bevor ich sie überhaupt berührt hatte, ist sie schon ohnmächtig zu Boden gegangen. Verdammt, nur ein Hüftwurf gebraucht um den Kampf zu gewinnen? Ich bin zu gut!  
  
Nina hat mir befohlen auch zu ihrem Kampf zu kommen. Sie hat sich beschwert, dass ich sonst, wenn sie gekämpft hat immer einkaufen war. Hallo? Irgendwann muss man auch mal wichtigeren Sachen im Leben nachgehen und einkaufen gehört ganz sicher dazu. Ich meine, ich weiß ja schon wieder nicht was ich noch anziehen soll. Vielleicht mache ich mir auch zu viele Gedanken, die meisten tragen noch das selbe wie zum ersten Tournament. Nur der Alte, der scheint nur noch in Pampers zu kämpfen. Ich vermisse Ganryu, bei dem waren die wenigsten bunt und mit lustigen Bommeln.  
  
Also jedenfalls hat Nina gegen die Leiche gekämpft. Sie hat mir vorher ganz genau erklärt, dass der eigentlich tot ist und so... Ich habe ihr dann erzählt, dass ich ja auch irgendwie nicht ganz lebendig bin. Das muss sie irgendwie aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Ich fürchte das heißt, dass ich heute Nacht woanders hin muss.  
  
Nina hat den Kampf letztendlich gewonnen. Auch wenn sich die Leiche heftig gewehrt hat. Aber nachdem sie Nina's Hochhackige abbekommen hat, ist sie jaulend zu Boden gegangen.  
  
Mit mir redet Nina jetzt nicht mehr. Naja, vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich mal nach jemand anderem umsehen, bevor es zu spät ist.  
  
Wenn der Paul noch einmal über das Essen meckert, kriegt der eins aufs Maul, dieses ständige gewimmer. Ständig schleppt der den Law zum Mc D. Und der meckert dann rum, dass es da keinen Alkohol gibt. Die bekommen zum Geburtstag ne Friteuse und ein Fass Rum.   
  
  


**Sechster Tag, Spät Nachmittags**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch...**  
  
Ich habe mich mal umgesehen, aber die Auswahl an Frauen ist echt mies. Da wäre zum einen Christie... Also ich weiß nicht, so wie die sich vor einem zu Boden wirft, also das muss nicht sein. Wer weiß wo die gestern nacht war. Nina weiß es sicher, aber die kann ich ja schlecht fragen. Dann ist da Julia. "Spirits give me strength"... Vielleicht sollte ich die in Betracht ziehen, vielleicht steht die auch auf evil Spirits. Aber auch da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, die hat heute morgen schon mit Ihren "Rettet den Regenwald"-Flyern genervt. Und ich glaube sie mag mich nicht. Ihre Mutter konnte mich schon nicht leiden, andererseits ist das doch mal eine Herausforderung. Dann sind da noch Xiaoyu und Miharu... Aber die sind ja mal gerade 18 und eher mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt.  
  
Julia also.   
  
  


**Sechster Tag, Abends**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch...**  
  
Ich habe gerade dem Paul eins auf's Maul gegeben. Ich habe behauptet, dass wäre dafür, dass er gequatscht hat. In Wirklichkeit war das ja Nina, das weiss ich ja und es ist mir eh scheissegal. Aber jede Ausrede um Paul eine zu verpassen ist gut genug. Jetzt werde ich mich mal auf den Weg zu Abendessen machen. Mal sehen, ob mich Nina immer noch ignoriert.   
  
  



	7. 7 Tag

  
  
**Vorwort:** Hier solltet Ihr jetzt vorher mal in Pauls Tagebuch (6. Tag) geschaut haben, um zu verstehen, warum hier einige komische Dinge am Anfang des Tages passieren.  
  
  


**Siebter Tag, Morgens**

  
  
**Liebes Gedönsrat,**  
  
Also nachdem ich gestern beim Abendessen bei Julia am Tisch gesessen habe, glaube ich's ja wirklich. Die labert mehr als Nina und das will was heißen.  
  
"Aber das hat Dich ja nicht abgehalten..."  
  
"Jetzt geht das schon wieder los. Halt endlich die Klappe."  
  
Als sie dann versucht hat mich für einen Regenwald-Workshop zu gewinnen hatte ich die Schnauze voll. Ich habe Ihr dann mal erklärt, was ich von Regenwäldern halte, und überhaupt von Ihren Spirits. Dann habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie Ihre Seele nicht an den Teufel verkaufen will. Wollte sie nicht. Nichmal für guten Sex. Also schön, wer nicht will... Soll sie halt zum Lei gehen. Oder den Paul abfüllen.  
  
Heute beim Frühstück kommt dann Nina zu mir an den Tisch und verpasst mir eine Ohrfeige. Dann habe ich sie gefragt, wofür die wäre, und sie meinte nur, dass wäre dafür, dass ich mit Julia geschlafen hätte. Und ich bin wieder der einzige, der von nix weiß. Jedenfalls kommt 10 Minuten später der Jin zu mir, nimmt seine Kapuze ab - zum ersten Mal während des gesamten Tournaments übrigens - und schreit mich an, was mir einfallen würde, mit Xiaoyu zu schlafen. Kurz darauf kommt die kleine rothaarige angelaufen, schmeißt sich mir an den Hals und verkündet lautstark, wie toll ich doch wäre. Alle bekloppt. Jedenfalls wollte ich gerade aufstehen, da steht die Silikon-Tante vor mir und verpasst mir ebenfalls eine Ohrfeige. Ich sie also gefragt, was das sollte. Da brüllt die mich an, warum sie das letzte weibliche Wesen wäre, mit dem ich nicht geschlafen hätte. Da wurd mir das doch glatt zu bunt und ich habe geantwortet, dass sie nach Panda dran kommen würde. Leider hat mir mein Temperament hier einen bösen Streich gespielt, denn jetzt hat es der Kuma auf mich abgesehen.   
  
Wenn ich jetzt noch morgen gegen die blöde Xiaoyu kämpfen muss, dann fahre ich nach Hause.  
  
  


**Siebter Tag, Mittags**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass ich morgen gegen Marduk kämpfen muss. Das ist das schlimmste, was mir passieren konnte. Wenn ich eins nicht leiden kann sind es Gorillas die rumlaufen und "I'll break your face" brüllen. Nina sagt, der hätte den Armor King auf dem Gewissen und jetzt will der King ihn platt machen. Fein macht das unter euch aus. Ich habe keine Lust mir die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Da wäre mit Xiaoyu noch lieber gewesen.  
  
Ich habe jetzt beschlossen mich nicht mehr über meine Gegner aufzuregen, es sind eh **alles** Flaschen.  
  
Nina hat mich beim Mittagessen erneut angebrüllt. Sie hat beschlossen zu glauben, dass ich was mit Xiaoyu und Miharu hatte. Hallo? Mein Tag hat auch nur 24 Stunden, wovon 3 für meine Haare drauf gehen! Weiber.  
  
Apropos Weiber, jetzt läuft die Christie hier rum und erzählt auch jedem, der es nicht hören will, dass sie mit mir im Bett war. Das glaubt doch keiner.  
  
Der Jin schaut mich jetzt immer ganz böse an, der Paul und der Alte sowieso... Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was der Marshall plötzlich gegen mich persönlich hat, der schaut auch so angriffslustig aus der Wäsche, naja eigentlich schaut er eher besoffen aus der Wäsche. Lei ist sauer, dass ich angeblich mit Julia habe, Bob ist wegen einem der Röckchenmädels sauer, Steve wegen Nina... Bald hassen mich alle, hach, das ist wie in alten Zeiten.  
  
Naja, jetzt ist es wenigstens schön ruhig... Die Idioten sind alle mit dem Ollen zum Vulkan rauf... Nee, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Die wissen wohl nicht, dass der Flug mit dem Helikopter über den Krater mit drin ist. Bin mal gespannt, wer heute Abend fehlt. Paul ist scheinbar auch nicht mit gefahren. Jin auch nicht, naja, zumindest den gesunden Überlebenswillen hat er von mir geerbt. Ansonsten sind nur noch Christie und die zwei Schulmädels da.  
  
  


**Siebter Tag, Nachmittags**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Also hier ist trotz des Vulkan Trips noch ne Menge los. Da sitze ich nichtsahnend am Pool und muss feststellen, dass doch jemand Christie's Gerüchten geglaubt hat. Da kommt da so ein Rastazöpfchen-Heini auf mich zu und labert mich blöd von der Seite an "Yo, hattest Du Deine Finger an meiner Schnecke?" Habe ich drauf geantwortet "Yo, nö." Da labert der weiter "Yo, jetzt bin ich wieder da, mach also Platz." Ich habe dann meine Sonnenbrille angezogen und ihn ignoriert und mich wieder wichtigeren Dingen gewidmet. Wer sagt eigentlich, dass die Frau aus dem Tournament sein muss, am Pool waren noch viele andere hübsche Damen. Jedenfalls wollte der Kerl es nicht wahrhaben, dass ich keine weitere Zeit mit ihm verschwenden wollte. Da baut der sich also auf und meint "Yo ich werde dieses Tournament gewinnen. Merke Dir meinen Namen, ich bin Eddy Gordo." Dann hat er blöd mit seiner Hand gefuchtelt. Wenn ich eins nicht leiden kann sind es Leute, die vor mir bedrohlich mit Ihren Händen rumfuchteln. "Hey man, ich rede mit Dir." sagte er dann. "Hast Du nen Termin?" habe ich ihn dann gefragt. "Hey yo, willst Du mich verarschen?" meinte er. "Nicht ohne Termin." meinte ich. "Hey, ich lass mich nicht verarschen." meinte er wieder. "Scheinbar ja doch." habe ich geantwortet. "Hey, ich bin ein Meister in Capoeira." hat er dann geprahlt. "Tu Dich mit Law zusammen, der säuft das Zeug auch." Nee was kann man den gut verarschen. Jedenfalls hat er dann einen fatalen Fehler gemacht. Ich dulde keine Drecksfinger an meinem 100 Dollar Shirt... Also habe ich ihm einen Double Face Kick verpasst. Irgendwie habe ich aber wohl zu feste an seinem Arm gezogen und den ausgerenkt oder gebrochen.  
  
  


**Siebter Tag, Abends**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Kaum ist Nina vom Vulkan zurück - sie hat also nicht dran glauben müssen - geht die Keiferei wieder los. Beschimpft mich, dass ich jetzt auch noch mit Christie hätte. Ich habe Ihr dann erzählt, dass ich während sie auf dem Vulkan war mit dem ganzen Hotel geschlafen hätte. Das fand sie irgendwie nicht witzig. Ich schon. Ich habe ihr dann noch gesagt, dass aber keine so gut war, wie sie, damit endlich Ruhe war. Schließlich brauchte ich jetzt ihr gesamtes Klatsch und Tratsch Wissen.... Ich habe sie also nach Eddy ausgefragt. Sie fragte dann überrascht, ob der da wäre. Ich habe das dann mit ja beantwortet. Nina hat mich dann über seinen blöden Kampfstil aufgeklärt. Ich habe dann vorsichtig nachgefragt, ob er dafür beide Hände braucht. Nina meinte ja. Woraufhin ich böse gegrinst habe und ihr gesagt habe, dass er dieses Mal definitiv nicht dabei ist.   
  
Die blöde Miharu hat scheinbar mit der Xiaoyu einen Fanclub gegründet, die dackeln jetzt die ganze Zeit hinter mir her. Und da habe ich mir gedacht "So kann das nicht weitergehen mit dem Jin, wenn der das nicht alleine hinbekommt, muss man wohl nachhelfen." Also habe ich mir vom Lei etwas Viagra geben lassen, der hat mich vielleicht blöd angeschaut, als ich gefragt habe. Naja, nach den Gerüchten verständlich, habe ihm also erklärt, dass es nicht für mich ist. Jedenfalls habe ich das Zeug dann Abends in Jin's Cola Glas geworfen. Manche Leute muss man wirklich zu ihrem Glück zwingen.   
  



	8. 8 Tag

  
  


**Achter Tag, Morgens**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Heute ist er also der große Tag an dem ich gegen den langweiligen Marduk kämpfen muss. Ach nee, es war andersherum, der Tag wird langweilig und Marduk ist groß. Die Arena in der der Kampf stattfinden wird, ist der Käfig, soll mir auch Recht sein. Hauptsache nicht schon wieder im Sand.  
  
Beim Frühstück heute Morgen sitze ich da nichts ahnend an einem Tisch und trinke meinen Tee, da kommt Julia auf mich zu, mit einer Liste in der Hand... Regenwald-Workshop. Hat mich erneut gefragt, ob ich nicht mitmachen will. Hat mir erzählt, dass bisher nur der Panda, Xiaoyu und Jin dabei sind, aber Violet hätte sich wohl auch gerade eingetragen. Bevor ich weiter genervt werde habe ich dann einen Stift auf meiner Tasche genommen... Habe dann den Alten eingetragen, merkt die doch eh nicht. Mit Entsetzen habe ich allerdings feststellen müssen, dass ich schon eingetragen war... jaja Violet, als ob ich Lee's Schrift nicht erkennen würde, jedenfalls hatte der mich eingetragen. Also habe ich Ihn auch eingetragen, direkt als Violet und als Lee. Julia hat dann ganz freudig gegrinst, dass ich auch dabei bin. Naja, vielleicht habe ich wenigsten einen anderen Vorteil davon. Sie hat mir dann gesagt, dass sie die Liste aushängen will, ich sollte allen Bescheid sagen, dass sie sich eintragen sollen, wenn sie Interesse haben.  
  
Kurz drauf kommt jedenfalls Nina zu mir an den Tisch, sah ganz verschlafen aus. Vom Labern hat sie das nicht abgehalten, jedenfalls hat sie sich beschwert, dass ihr Nachbar, was dann wohl Paul Phoenix wäre, die ganze Nacht geduscht hätte und sie nicht schlafen konnte. Sie sagt sie hätte schon geträumt, dass sie in einem Boot die Niagara Fälle runter müsste. Naja, habe ich dann gesagt, der muss ja auch mal sauber werden. Nina hat mir dann erzählt, dass sie glaubt, dass das einen ganz andern Grund hätte, sie meinte, der hätte die ganze Nacht gehechelt. Du meinst der hat was mit Hunden, habe ich dann gefragt. Daraufhin hat sie mich geschlagen und fragte wie das mit dem Panda wäre? Daraufhin habe ich ihr erstmal erklärt, dass ich das doch nur gesagt hätte, damit Christie sich verzieht. Plötzlich fiel mir was ein, habe Nina dann erzählt, dass ich dem Jin was ins Glas getan hätte und ob der Paul das Glas vielleicht verwechselt hätte. Nina hat nur dreckig gelacht.  
  
Naja, ich habe Nina dann in Ruhe weiter frühstücken lassen, muss mich ja für den Kampf bereit machen. Auf dem Weg nach oben habe ich dann Paul auf der Regenwald-Liste eingetragen, als Rache dafür, dass er das mit dem Jin versaut hat.  
  
  


**Achter Tag, Mittags**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Ich komme gerade vom Kampf gegen Marduk zurück. Der hat mich direkt am Anfang angebrüllt mit "I'll break your face." Ich habe Ihm dann klar gemacht, dass meine Sonnenbrille mehr gekostet hat, als er in einem Monat verdient. Das hätte ich mir aber sparen können, der Gorilla hat eh die ganze Zeit über mich hinweg geschlagen, musste mich nur ein wenig ducken.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg von der Arena stand mir der blöde Lei im Weg, der weiß wohl auch nicht, wo er sich lassen soll. Der hat mich jedenfalls genervt, also habe ich ihn nun auch zum Regenwald Workshop angemeldet.  
  
Beim Mittagessen hat mich dann Nina terrorisiert. Sie hat mich beschimpft, warum ich so gemein und hinterhältig wäre. Sie war wohl nur sauer, dass ich gemeiner und hinterhältiger als sie bin. Naja, dann hat sie sich beruhigt und mir den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch erzählt. Leider sagte sie nix darüber ob der Jin endlich gehandelt hat. Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Rezeption habe ich dann bei der Regenwald-Workshop Liste Halt gemacht und mir gedacht, "Ach was soll's. Ich brauche ja jemanden, der mich wach hält, wenn ich da hin muss." Also habe ich auch noch Nina der Liste hinzugefügt.  
  
Da sitze ich jetzt jedenfalls hier in meinem Hotelzimmer und langweile mich. Achtung, Ironie: Wirklich spannender Tag heute.  
"Wie wär's, wenn wir die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen?"  
"Wer hat denn Dich gefragt?"  
"Komm schon, Du bist richtig langweilig geworden."  
"Lass mich mit dem Quatsch in Ruhe. Ich hab keine Lust."  
"Och Menno."  
"Geh den Jin nerven und sieh zu dass der die Xiaoyu ins Bett bekommt."  
Also wo war ich? Achja ich sitze hier und langweile mich. Heute Abend gehe ich mit Nina ins Kino, wer weiß wozu die mich da wieder überredet hat. Aber wie schlage ich nur bis dahin die Zeit tot? Ich könnte mal den Alten nerven gehen. Der hat bestimmt Wichtigeres zu tun, also die perfekte Gelegenheit. Aber das ist immer so lästig sich an den ganzen hundert Idioten vorbeizuschlagen, die meinten, sie wären was Besonderes. Die haben alle so tolle Namen und Titel - "Mishima Zaibatsu Assault Unit" und "Mishima Airborn", was weiß ich. Lauter Deppen.  
  
  


**Achter Tag, Nachmittags**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Habe ich heute Mittag gesagt, ich hätte Langeweile? Merken: Ich habe NIE Langeweile. Weil dann kommt ganz bestimmt etwas was man nicht wollte. Jedenfalls... der blöde Steve. Der sucht ja seinen Papa, ist das nicht nett? Ich krieg die Krise, scheiß Familien Gedöns. Jedenfalls behauptet er, dass einer von uns sein Vater wäre und jetzt sollen wir alle eine Genprobe abgeben. Nicht mit mir, der Jin reicht mir. Ich wette es war sowieso der Paul. Ich bin jedenfalls nicht der Vater.  
"Achja, woher weißt Du das?"  
"Geh zurück in das Höllenloch aus dem Du rausgekrochen bist..."  
"Nicht ohne Dich."  
"Na dann bleib meinetwegen hier und warte bis in alle Ewigkeit, nur setz Dich in die Ecke und sei ruhig."  
"Ich wette der ist von Dir!"  
"Quatsch. Ich hab doch gar nicht mit Ni..."  
"Ah, er erinnert sich. Außerdem kann auch Anna die Mutter sein, oder?"  
"Ach verzieh Dich, ich bin nicht der Vater. Bin ich blond?"  
"Manchmal schon... Außerdem setze ich 10.000 Yen darauf, dass der Steve gefärbt ist."  
"Meinst Du? Verdammt..."  
  
  


**Achter Tag, Abends**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Der Steve hat verkündet, dass wir den Gentest übermorgen machen müssen, und zwar weil dann alle frei haben und wir alle den ganzen Tag gespannt auf das Ergebnis warten dürfen. Naja, passiert ja sonst nix spannendes hier. Und morgen soll das erste Treffen des Regenwald Workshops sein, nachmittags, weil morgen wird nur vormittags gekämpft und so können alle kommen. Trotzdem wird vermutlich keiner hin gehen. Die Hälfte der Leute weiß ja gar nicht, dass sie angemeldet sind.  
*dreckig lach*  
"Hey, wer hat Dir erlaubt über meine Witze zu lachen?"  
"Och Menno, darf ich hier überhaupt noch was. So hatte ich mir das mit dem Pakt nicht vorgestellt."  
"Hast Du jetzt mal beim Jin Erfolge erzielt?"  
"Oh, das habe ich total vergessen."  
"DANN GEH!"  
  
  



	9. 9 Tag

  
  


**Neunter Tag, Morgens**

  
  
**Liebes Tagebuch,**  
  
Guten Morgen liebes Tagebuch. Nachdem ich gestern den Teufel zum Teufel geschickt... ähm zum Jin geschickt habe... war ich dann mit Nina im Kino. Sie wollte unbedingt "Die Rückkehr des Königs" sehen. Jetzt drehen die schon Filme über mich. Was sie mir nicht gesagt hatte, war, dass das der dritte Teil von etwas war. Hätte mich ja nicht gestört, ich meine, ich gehe ja nicht wegen einem Film mit Nina ins Kino. Was sie mir auch nicht gesagt hatte, war, dass wir uns alle drei Teile ansehen sollten. Ja spinnt die denn!!! Wir sind also um 20 Uhr da hin, und gerade eben erst nach Hause gekommen. Und jetzt ist es halb 8. Die Frau hat ehrlich einen an der Klatsche.   
Jedenfalls, kaum sitzen wir im Kino, haben das Popcorn strategisch platziert und die Cola in die Becherhalter gestopft, da schaut mich Nina böse an und meint. "Und halt die Klappe während des Filmes, ich will den sehen." Da sass ich jedenfalls im Kino neben Nina, musste ihr das Popcorn halten, durfte nix sagen und habe mir den Hintern platt gesessen. Und jedesmal wenn ich mich gestreckt habe - und das passiert während 9 Stunden schon mal häufiger - habe ich einen auf die Finger bekommen und sie hat gebrüllt "Behalt Deine Finger bei Dir!"   
Ich muss bescheuert gewesen sein, als ich mich habe breit schlagen lassen. Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht. Da sagte ich zu Nina nichts-böses-ahnend "Lass uns mal ausgehen." und sie meinte. "Au ja, lass uns ins Kino gehen." Da habe ich mir natürlich gedacht. Ha, im Kino ist es schön dunkel und nach spätestens 2 Stunden kann man dann gehen und noch was anderes machen... aber nein, Nina hatte ja andere Pläne. Das nächste Mal suche ich den Film aus, wenn ich schon zahle. Hast Du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was die Karten gekostet haben. 3 Filme, Überlänge, Nachtzuschlag... Gedöns... wirklich toll.  
Muss ich Dir jetzt noch was über den Film erzählen? Also erstmal hat der Typ namens Frodo einen Ring bekommen. Dann hat der Gandalf, das ist sozusagen der Heihachi mit Zauberstab und Spitzhut, ihm erzählt, dass der Ring "der Ring" ist und in den Vulkan geworfen werden muss. Ich schwöre, die wollen mich alle verarschen. Also ist klein Frodo los mit dem Ding und zu den Elben. Unterwegs hat er sich anritzen lassen von den komischen Jedi-Verschnitten im dunklen Mantel. Jedenfalls hat er bei den Elben eine Horde Spinner mitgenommen. So ein Typ namens Gimli - hat mich an Marduk erinnert, ein Typ namend Legolas - hat mich an Lee erinnert, und ein Typ namens Boromir - hat mich an Paul erinnert, weiterhin die drei Hempel aus dem Auenland, den Heihachi mit Spitzhut und den König. Die sind dann jedenfalls durch die Pampa gegurkt und haben am Ende... naja, ich sollte nicht spoilern.  
Ich hasse Vulkane.   
  
  


**Neunter Tag Abends**

**Liebes Tagebuch**,  
  
Diese blöde Julia. Da sitze ich vormittags am Pool, sonne mich und erhole mich von der langen Kinonacht, da kommt die angelaufen und meint "Hey, Du solltest auch zum Regelwald Workshop kommen." Ich habe sie ignoriert. Da nimmt die blöde Kuh ein Glas, füllt das mit Poolwasser und kippt es mir über den Kopf. ICH HASSE LEUTE DIE MEINE FRISUR RUINIEREN. Also habe ich sie gepackt und ins Wasser befördert. Dann bin ich erstmal auf mein Zimmer gegangen um das Styling zu retten. Jedenfalls, kaum bin ich fertig, da klopft die Kuh an meiner Tür. Wer hat die überhaupt hier hoch gelassen? Ich dachte ich hätte den Deppen vom Opi beigebracht, dass hier niemand ausser mir hoch darf? Naja, wahrscheinlich waren sie nur immer noch bewusstlos. Jedenfalls habe ich Julia dann gefragt, was sie will und sie hat geantwortet: "Ich will das Du zum Regenwald Workshop erscheinst." Darauf habe ich geantwortet: "Vergiss es." Dann meinte sie: "Ok, dann erzähle ich dem Ollen das Du das warst, der der Goldstatue im Schulhof ein rosa Tüllröckchen angezogen hat." "Verdammt." "Wo hattest Du das überhaupt her?" "Violet." Jedenfalls hat sie mich dann zu einem Konferenzraum geschleppt, mich hinein geschoben und hinter mir abgeschlossen. Im Raum hatte sie schon Tische, Stühle und eine Tafel aufgebaut. Ein Teil der Leute war schon da. Das komische Mädel mit den Zöpfen sass neben ihrem blöden Panda, mein verzogener Sohn sass auf der anderen Seite des Panda - verdammt, also immer noch nicht... Der Lei war auch schon da, ebenso... Lee? Mit silbernen Haaren? Den hatte sie wohl noch vorm Färben erwischt. Und der Bob war auch schon da, der schaute auf die Uhr als ich reinkam und meinte: "45 Minuten? Wow, Respekt, das ist ein neuer Rekord. Du schuldest mir 10.000 Kazama." Darauf antwortete der: "Vergiss es, Bob. Ich hatte gesagt 'Jemand mit meiner Frisur hält am längsten aus', nicht 'Ich halte am längsten aus'." Daraufhin hat der Hwoarang nur noch geflucht.   
Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten, da ging die Tür auf und Nina kam herein. Die hat mich erstmal angemeckert. "Du verfluchter Scheisskerl, Du hast mich auf diese Liste gesetzt." Daraufhin hat mich Julia in Schutz genommen. "Das kann nicht sein, ich habe gesehen wie er sich eingetragen hat, und das ist eine andere Handschrift. Also ist er der eizige, der ganz sicher niemand anderen eingetragen hat." Hähä, die ist wirklich dämlich. "Ich glaube eher es war Violet, bei dem habe ich auch gesehen, wie er sich eingetragen hat, und fast alle anderen sind mit der selben Handschrift eingetragen worden." In dem Moment wurde Lee ganz rot im Gesicht. "Aber ich kann den Kerl nicht finden, der ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt" fuhr Julia fort. Lee lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Die ist wirklick saudoof.   
Naja, irgedwann wurde es dann noch dämlicher, nämlich als Lee sich zu Paul umgedreht hat und gefragt hat, wo Violet denn wäre. Ich gebe es zu, ich bin es Schuld, ich habe ihn zu oft geschlagen, als er klein war. Paul hat dann jedenfalls auf Eddy gezeigt. Wer hat den eigentlich rein gelassen, ich habe den ganz sicher nicht eingetragen, und selber kann er sich nicht eingetragen haben. *dreckig lach*   
Julia hat dann jedenfalls begonnen uns zu erklären, was alles sehr schädlich für die Umwelt wäre. Sie sagte wir sollten mitschreiben. Eddy hat sich dann beklagt, dass er nicht schreiben könnte wegen seinem Arm.   
Julia mangelt es wirklich nie an Scheiss Ideen. Sie meinte dann, als Verursacher könnte ich ja für Eddy mitschreiben. Was soll's, der kann's ja eh nicht lesen.  
Aber es dauerte keine zwei Minuten da beklagt sich doch der blöde Kerl genau darüber.   
Und Julia die blöde Kuh nimmt das Gejammer direkt auf und leitet es an mich weiter. Hat mich angemotzt, ich sollte leserlicher schreiben. Also habe ich der blöden Kuh mal meinen Notizblock gezeigt, woraufhin sie kleinlaut zugegeben hat, dass es einfach daran liegt, dass Eddy kein Japanisch kann. Aber zufrieden war sie damit nicht, sie wollte wissen, was ich da geschrieben habe, also hat sie Miharu zum Vorlesen gezwungen. "Haarspray, Haargel, After Shave..." Julia hat plötzlich gestrahlt vor Freude. "Oh schön, Du hast schon eine Liste von schädlichen Dingen erstellt." Ich habe Ihr dann verschwiegen, dass es meine Einkaufsliste war.  
Nina hat mich die ganze Zeit leidend angeschaut, so dass ich fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen habe, dass ich sie eingetragen habe.   
»Wer bist Du und was hast Du mit Kazuya gemacht?«   
Ich habe dann zu Lee rübergenickt und gemeint: "Den nehmen wir uns gleich noch vor."   
Aber gleich sollte nicht so bald sein, wie erhofft. Bis 4 Uhr hat uns die blöde Kuh festgehalten. Dann hat sie uns endlich eine Pause gegönnt. In der Zeit hatte ich schon 10 Einkaufszettel geschrieben.   
Jedenfalls haben Nina und ich dann fluchtartig den Raum verlassen. Julia brüllte noch hinter uns her, dass wir bloß um 5 zurück sein sollten. - Naiv zu glauben, dass wir wiederkommen.   
Wir haben uns jedenfalls ins Restaurant gesetzt und etwas gegessen - kein Mittagessen heute... Julia hätte Sklaventreiber werden sollen. Kann die sich nicht mal für Menschenrechte einsetzen, statt für den blöden Regenwald?   
Ich habe mich dann erstmal bei Nina beschwert, dass ich diese Nacht keine Minute Schlaf bekommen habe. Die hat's gut, die hat ja auf dem Rückweg im Auto geschlafen, klar, Kazuya fährt ja! Und Julia musste sie auch erstmal aus dem Bett zerren. Eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht schuldig fühlen, dass ich sie eingetragen habe, schließlich hat sie mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten.   
Um kurz vor 5 sind wir dann aus dem Restaurant verschwunden, bevor Julia uns dort einsammelt. Im Flur hörte man schon Julia rufen, dass der Regenwald Workshop weiter ginge. Ich habe Nina in den nächsten Abstellraum gezerrt und die Tür hinter uns zu gezogen. Draußen konnte man Julia unsere Namen rufen hören. "Ich finde Euch." rief sie noch hinterher. In der Abstellkammer war es ziemlich eng, so dass ich Nina erstmal festhalten musste, damit sie aufhörte sich zu bewegen und dabei alles umschmiss. Taub ist Julia nicht.  
Als es draußen ruhiger wurde hat Nina begonnen mich zu beschimpfen, dass die Tür verschlossen wäre. Aber die Frage, ob sie lieber mit mir in der Besenkammer oder mit den Idioten im Konferenzraum eingesperrt wäre hat sie überzeugt.   
Keine drei Minuten später ging die Tür auf, und Bob stand dort vor uns. Ich wollte ihm noch sagen, dass er bloß nicht die Tür zumachen solle, da machte es rums und die Tür war zu. Er meinte nur: "Das war knapp, fast hätte Julia mich gehabt." Leise haben wir dann gewartet, bis draußen endlich alle weg waren.   
"Und wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus." meinte Nina dann. Bob erzählte uns ganz stolz, dass er ein Kartenspiel dabei hätte. Na toll. Wäre der bloß draußen geblieben! Karten spielen??? Ich hätte mir besseres vorstellen können.   
Jedenfalls haben wir eine halbe Stunde diskutiert, ob wir jetzt Mau-Mau, Skat oder 17 und 4 spielen. Dann hat es mir gereicht und ich habe die Tür eingetreten. Bob war ganz enttäscht, dass daraufhin niemand mehr Karten spielen wollte.  
  
  



End file.
